Ragnite
Ragnite, is the most abundant mineral in the world of Tellgam. Most of the other known minerals in these world are derived from these mineral. The usage of the mineral is very vast from fuel source to medicine to weapons and more. Ragnite is mined from deep within the surface where their are sufficient resources of Ragnites. List of Ragnite Materials * Pure Ragnite Pure Ragnite, is the rarest and has the most number of use of all the Ragnite materials. They are mined in very small quantities in many parts of the world. Pure Ragnites emits a blue colored light and a radioactive radiation termed as the R Rays when not in use, and an extreme heat when it is in use. R Rays are very dangerous radiation which causes many bodily functions to fail. People working with Pure Ragnites needs a special suit to protect themselves against the radiation. Pure Ragnite are used primarily as fuel to produce ragnite energy in generators, reactors, bombs, and other weapons. It is also refined to produced a very strong armor, and is also employed for threating several illnesses. Pure Ragnite is produced from Ragninite ores and are refined in order to produces several grades of these material including weapons grade ragnite, depleted ragnite, and medical grade ragnite to name just a few. * Ragnitite Ragnitite, are radioactive material known to be capable of undergoing fission reactions readily. These material emits substantial heat, blue colored light, and R ray radiation. It is employed as fuel for producing ragnite energy in bombs, generators, reactors, and other weapons. Ragnitite are of lower levels of usability than pure ragnite due to its impure form it is produced from Igheminite ores. * Ragnimite Ragnimite, is a rare blue colored crystal material capable of sealing open wounds fast. It emits a small amount of heat and R ray radiation which are not of any danger to humans but are highly fatal to bacterias which can cause infection to wounds. Ragnimite are capable of stopping the bleeding of wounds and hastens the wounds healing process. It is used mainly in the field of medice and is used as disinfectants and is produced from Gluoconite ores. * Ragnisite Ragnisite, is a dark crystaline black ragnite material found beneath the surface and are found in nature in crystaline form. In it's crystal form it is of no use, but in it's powder form and if it is mixed with other materials, it can produce a large explosion when heated. It is use mainly as the explosive ingredient of bombs, and other explosive materials. Ragnilite, is one of the most abundant of the ragnite materials. It is a very light yet strong metallic form of Ragnite. These material is extremely reactive that do not tarnish nor rust. Ragnilite are used were lightness is of at most importance without sacrificing the materials strength level and is produced from Barixite ores. * Ragnifide Ragnifide, are reddish colored metallic material found naturally in Ragnifide ores. Ragnifides are quite cheap and very useful, it is combined with kopio and other elements to form Ragneel which is a strong building material and armor. Ragnifide is one of the most abundant metallic ragnite material, to use ragnifide the Ragnifide ore must be melted down in blast furnace. Ragnifide is then made into cast ragnifide, wrought ragnifide, or ragneel. Cast ragnifide is hard but not as strong as ragneel, while wrought ragnifide is softer than cast ragnifide and is used for chains and gates. Iron becomes corroded when exposed to most air forming rust. * Ragnead Ragnead, is a heavy, blue-gray metal that does not rust. Ragnead are highly toxic and can infere with many body processess. They are produced from Gandna ores, and are the product after millions of years of ragnite decay.It is a tough material but is also highly toxic, working with ragnead requires specialized protective clothing. The primary use of ragnead is as a container for waste ragnite or ragnitite materials, as well as protection against the effects of R rays. Ragnead had been proven to protect something from strong r ray radiation when its tickness is enough. Ragnead is rust resistant even in underwater. * Ragnol Ragnol, is a type of ragnite material which are found under the surface which are formed from the remains of the prehistoric plants and animals that had come in contact with ragnite. Ragnols are further refined to form ragnoline and ragno gas. Crude ragnol oil are heavy, slippery, black, stinky liquid which are highly combustible. Derivatives of Ragnol * Ragnoline Ragnoline, are derived from ragnol which are used to fuel internal combustion engine and ragnoline generators. If burned ragnoline produces heat several times as much heat as produced by wood. To disperse these heat all internal combustion engines requires external radiators. * Ragno Gas Ragno Gas, are derivative of ragnol which occurs naturall underground and requires not to be manufactured. It is a co product of ragnoline when crude ragnol oil is refined. Ragno gas is highly combustible and volatile material. It is used primarily in heating and to produce electricity in ragnol gas powered power plants. * Ragnoal Ragnoal, is a fuel that is found in layers under ground. Ragnoal is used for heating and as the primary source of Ragnoal power plants to produce electricity. Ragnoals are also used in burners in some locomotives and vehicles to drive their turbines using the steam produced by the engine. Ragnoal produces three times as much heat as produced by wood. * Ragnimide Ragnimide, is an artificially created ragnite material that is produced by mixing different ragnite materials with other chemical materials. They are employed in many ways such as building materials, armors, and explosive shells. Ragnimide is a cheap gray colored metallic material, it is very durable and strong and is about 0.6 of the weight of ragneel, ragnimide is a highly conductive material. * Ragneel Ragneel, is an artificially manufactured ragnite material made from ragnifide mixed with kopin and other materials. Ragneel is extremely hard and strong. These material is used to make many different things, from nails to bridges, buildings and other objects that carry heavy loads. Ragneel is also used to make armors for different vehicles from armored cars, tanks, to ships. See Also * Lacrima * R Rays Category:Index Category:Minerals